There have been proposed drive units of a synchronous motor in which operations of a magnetic flux of the synchronous motor are performed by defining the mutual inductance between a d-axis and a q-axis and mutual inductance between a field system and the q-axis of the synchronous motor. According to these drive units, it is possible to improve the accuracy of magnetic flux operations (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).